Eje paralelo de Sawada Tsunayoshi
by kana-chan16
Summary: El recuerdo de él como Vongola Decimo es una maldición y bendición para Tsuna. Él está listo para elegir su propio camino, lejos del mundo de la mafia con sus amigos. Además, tiene a su gemelo quien fue elegido para ese puesto. Reborn no está seguro de qué pensar del hijo mayor de Iemitsu. Hay algo escondido en esos ojos ámbar pertenecientes presidente de Namimori Gakuen.


Bueno, regreso con otra historia xD

KHR pertenece a Akira Amano y esta increíble historia a Fantasy-Magician

Yo solo soy un humilde servidor que les trae la traducción de esta historia, sin mas que decir disfruten del capítulo. *-*

* * *

 **Prólogo Pasado: Cielo en diferentes ejes**

Byakuran, como uno de los Cielos del Trinisette, conocía todas las semejanzas que tenían, pero había una cosa que lo diferenciaba de Tsunayoshi y Yuni. No tenía ningún reparo en usar su poder por razones egoístas, ni siquiera después de que Tsunayoshi lo derrotó y Yuni lo salvó, Byakuran no había perdido su picardía. Como portadores del Trinisette tenían una carga muy grande, una que era casi imposible de soportar en sus jóvenes hombros. Su locura y complejo de Dios era una prueba innegable, a veces se preguntaba cómo Yuni-chan y Tsunayoshi-kun podían mantenerse cuerdos y soportar esa carga con orgullo. Si bien ya no deseaba dominar el mundo, Byakuran pensó que tenían privilegios para abusar de su poder al menos un poco.

Entonces, cuando Byakuran descubrió el conocimiento de un mundo paralelo, no pudo resistirse a abusar un poco de su poder, o al menos eso pensó. Por supuesto que fue cuidadoso y sopesó los pros y los contras de hacer esto, estaba seguro de que esto era inofensivo y por lo cual Tsunayoshi-kun debería estar agradecido. Pensándolo bien, Tsunayoshi-kun ni siquiera tenía que saber y Yuni tampoco lo sabría, sería su pequeño secreto con ...

"¡NO!"

Byakuran hizo un puchero, "¿Por qué no Shou-chan? ¡Piensa en lo interesante que sería este proyecto!"

Shoichi tuvo que admitir que su lado científico estaba hormigueando y estuvo muy tentado de aceptar la oferta solo por el bien de la ciencia. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo cómo eso podría alterar el equilibrio de ese mundo paralelo, o cómo podría interferir en la política de Trinisette una vez más. "No significa que no Byakuran-san".

El Jefe de Mafia de pelo blanco resopló, "¡Te aseguro que es seguro! ¡No le hará daño a nadie! Solo ... ¡estoy ayudando a Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Una ayuda que nunca ha pedido". Señaló Shoichi, ignorando la mirada hiriente que Byakuran le disparó. "De todos modos ... Tsunayoshi-kun es mi jefe, ¡no estará contento si hago este tipo de experimento a sus espaldas!"

"¡Pero Shou-chan!" Byakuran se quejó, "¡Piénselo! ¡La posibilidad! ¡El nuevo descubrimiento!" Él sonrió cuando vio que los ojos de Shoichi se iluminaban con un nudo visible en su garganta, "¡Estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema con Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Él es muy amable y gentil!".

Shoichi puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Esto viene de alguien que fue golpeado sin piedad después de que él cabreó a ese hombre amable y gentil?" Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Byakuran ignoró ese comentario, "Entonces ...?"

"¡NO!" Shoichi se negó firmemente.

Desafortunadamente, Byakuran fue muy persistente sobre su gran plan, y también fue muy persuasivo. Irie Shoichi se cuestionó por milésima vez que fue lo que lo poseía para ser el mejor amigo de Byakuran Gesso, un mejor amigo que no tenía reparos en chantajearlo para que colaborara. Shoichi siempre se arrepentiría de dejar que su curiosidad y su capricho adolescente lo devoraran, cómo Byakuran consiguió esa foto de cuando estaba vestido con un traje visual kei estaba más allá de él. Sin embargo, estaría condenado si dejara que esa foto salga en el mercado negro, tenía una reputación que defender como el estratega de Vongola.

Maldito Byakuran ...

Fue bastante fácil lograr que Tsuna le prestara sus anillos por un par de horas; sus Guardianes eran otro asunto completamente diferente. Era fácil conseguir la hebilla del cinturón de Gokudera y el collar de Yamamoto porque nunca dirían que no cuando el propio Tsuna se lo pidiera, Lambo también se separó fácilmente de su casco cuando lo sobornaron con dulces, el brazalete de Ryohei era un poco difícil de conseguir, pero siempre que fuera lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar a que termine su discurso extremo, era una persona muy agradable, para los dos últimos guardianes ... Shoichi tuvo que recurrir a sobornos extremos, a Hibari le prometió una sala de entrenamiento mejorada y tonfas e incluso entonces la nube lo seguido fulminando con la mirada cuando le entregó a regañadientes su pulsera. Y Mukuro… afortunadamente, los Guardianes de la Niebla se turnaban para usar sus aretes todos los días, por lo que Shoichi podría tomarlo prestado fácilmente cuando fuera el turno de Chrome.

Shoichi solo esperaba que este experimento fuera tan inofensivo como dijo Byakuran, Tsuna fue muy amable, sin dudas al respecto, pero no es realmente alguien con quien deberías cruzarte. Seguía siendo un jefe de mafia, después de todo, y molestarlo significaba que tenías un deseo de morir.

* * *

 **Pasado (Sawada Tsunayoshi 10 años de edad)**

Sawada Tsunayoshi vio cómo su madre sonreía tristemente mientras respondía a su padre por teléfono. "¿Entonces no podrás llegar este año, querido?" Nana preguntó con un falso tono alegre, Tsuna se preguntó distraídamente cuántas veces su amada madre había fingió esa actitud alegre frente a su padre. Sawada Iemitsu rara vez estaba en casa e incluso si lo estuviera, solo sería por unos pocos días y solo meses más tarde regresaría. Este año también, su padre tenía asuntos que atender y no podía estar en casa para su aniversario de bodas. ¿Qué era más importante que su aniversario? Tsuna no quería saber. Le dolía saber que su padre tenía algo que priorizaba más que a su familia.

"¿Qué hay de Natsuhiko?" Una pausa, y la mirada desanimada que de madre dijo más que mil palabras. "Oh ... Tsuna y yo lo extrañaremos". Sawada Natsuhiko era el hermano gemelo menor de Tsuna. Natsuhiko era la copia de su padre con el color de su madre. Tsuna nunca entendió por qué su gemelo menor tenía que quedarse con su padre, pero tenía algo que ver con ese pequeño accidente de flama que tuvieron el año pasado.

Tsuna realmente no recordaba los detalles, pero aparentemente su hermano había quemado accidentalmente una pequeña parte del jardín. Recordó cómo su padre estaba muy contento cuando lo escuchó, aunque Tsuna estaba desconcertado por la mirada decepcionada que su padre le dedico cuando lo miró. Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que Iemitsu tuvo que llevarse a Natsuhiko fuera de casa, Tsuna estaba agradecido de que no se lo llevaran también, estaba contento de estar aquí donde su madre lo necesitaba.

"Oh, sí ... recordaré enviar la comida favorita de Natsuhiko, mi encurtido casero y mermelada de manzana". La sonrisa de Nana se volvió nostálgica, era bueno saber que su hermano no olvidaba el sabor del hogar. Natsuhiko tenía una personalidad que contrastaba con la de Tsuna, era impetuoso, ruidoso y siempre tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro que heredó de su padre. Su relación con Tsuna no era mala como hermanos tenían una rivalidad fraternal. Tsuna amaba a su hermano, pero sus personalidades chocaban por lo que no podían relacionarse en absoluto, y el propio Natsuhiko prefería estar en compañía de sus amigos en lugar de Tsuna, jugando fútbol y dando vueltas en los centros de juego. El gemelo mayor, por otro lado, prefería estar en casa, ayudando a su madre a hacer las tareas domésticas y pasando su tiempo libre leyendo manga. Lo único que era similar entre los gemelos era su horrible actuación en la escuela, afortunadamente Natsuhiko lo compensó siendo una estrella en el fútbol y Tsuna ganó un par de competencias de literatura. Mientras que Natsuhiko tenía muchos amigos, Tsuna no tenía ninguno y durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar, esperaba que algún día pudiera ser tan bueno como Natsuhiko en hacer amigos.

* * *

El chico de cabello blanco suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello desordenado, su piel pálida y su pelo blanco lo hacía ver como si se desvaneciera en el fondo de esa habitación blanca. Siempre pensó que las habitaciones de los hospitales, por lujosas que fueran, olían a muerte. Nunca le gustó, aunque pasó la mayor parte de su vida atrapado en esa habitación. Lo único que le gustaba de la habitación era el silencio, por lo que estaba realmente irritado por el menor ruido. Mientras el ruido no bombardeara su santuario, no le importó.

"¡La familia Gesso pagó mucho por tu investigación para que pudieras curar al joven maestro Byakuran!" Byakuran parpadeó. Reconoció esa voz, era Sebastián, el mayordomo de la familia. "¿Y te atreves a decirme que lo mejor que puedes hacer es prolongar su vida?" Se preguntó por qué a Sebastián le importaba, demonios, a su propio padre ni siquiera le importaba, y nunca lo haría.

Byakuran podría curarse a sí mismo, sabía cómo hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente no podía por varias razones. Uno: era demasiado joven, por no mencionar que la enfermedad lo debilitó hasta el punto de que no podía caminar sin la ayuda de una silla de ruedas eléctrica. Dos: a pesar de que podría decirle a los médicos cómo curarlo, no podrían seguir sus instrucciones debido a la falta de tecnología. Tres: sabía que en pocos meses su enfermedad sería incurable incluso con su conocimiento.

Esto fue solo porque él tuvo la mala suerte de nacer con una enfermedad desde joven, casi todos sus seres alternos eran mucho más viejos y sanos.

Sabía que los próximos dos años serían largos y dolorosos mientras luchaba por sobrevivir, pero el pequeño experimento que uno de sus seres alternos estaba llevando a cabo probablemente haría que los dos últimos años fueran agradables. Byakuran Gesso no tenía nada que perder, y con esto podía morir sin remordimiento.

Sonrió cuando vio a dos chicas de cabello rosa descender desde el aire hasta llegar a lado de su cama, "Hola Cervello ..."

Ellas asintieron, "¿Cuál es tu decisión Byakuran-sama?" Una de ellas sostenía una familiar caja negra en sus manos.

Byakuran sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia ellos, "Pon el anillo Mare del Cielo en mi dedo". -Hizo una pausa-. ¡Y busca un poco de malvavisco para mí! Susurró, "¡Sebastian no me dará ninguno!"

Ellas sudaron, "Byakuran-sama ..."

* * *

" _Siempre recuerden, un gato mira por debajo al hombre, un perro mira hacia arriba al hombre, pero un cerdo mira al hombre a los ojos y ve a su semejante_ ".

WINSTON CHURCHILL

Puede ser una cita divertida a primera vista, pero a Tsuna le gustó porque tiene un significado más profundo. Siempre observó cómo la mayoría de la gente lo miraba como un gato y cómo su maestra de literatura y su madre lo miraban a los ojos. Tsuna dudaba que alguna vez encontrara a alguien que lo admirara. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna respuesta a la forma en que este niño pequeño, vestido con un traje y un sombrero de fieltro en la cabeza, lo miraba. Parecía que las profundidades de esos ojos oscuros lo confundían.

"¡Ciaossu! Soy Reborn".

¿Qué clase de nombre era Reborn?

"Seré tu tutor".

¿Qué clase de broma enferma era esta?

Lo último que Tsuna recordó fue que el bebé le ordenó que muriera con una pistola apuntando hacia él, estaba seguro de que vio la bala justo entre sus ojos. Se despertó en un sudor frío y se preguntó de qué trataba ese sueño. Sin embargo, el sueño había terminado y él estaba de vuelta en el mundo real. Tsuna pensó que sería la última vez que soñaría con un bebé engreído apuntándole con un arma. Pero durante las próximas tres semanas, casi todas las noches soñó con recibir disparos y correr en boxers.

* * *

 **Prólogo Actual: El cielo del verano y El cielo tranquilo**

 **(Sawada Tsunayoshi 13 años)**

Natsuhiko masticó su tostada con entusiasmo, suspirando de placer cuando el sabor agridulce de la manzana le tocó la lengua. Nada podría superar el sabor del hogar, de la cocina de su madre. Tenía mucho que contarle a su madre y a su hermano, aunque este último no era una prioridad. A veces deseaba que Tsunayoshi y él se parecieran más en personalidad, así podría compartir historias sobre su entrenamiento y sus estudios para ser el próximo Jefe de Mafia. Tsunayoshi enloquecería si supiera que su hermano pequeño era un jefe de mafia en formación.

Hablando de Tsunayoshi, su gemelo mayor no estaba a la vista. Natsuhiko tampoco lo vio anoche, mientras su madre estaba despierta para darle la bienvenida a pesar de que era tarde. Su amable madre le dijo que Tsuna estaba durmiendo en casa de su amigo, y lo verá en la escuela. No había nada que Natsuhiko supiera acerca de su gemelo desde que dejó Japón, su padre había considerado importante limitar su comunicación con la familia por razones de seguridad.

"Te espera una sorpresa en la escuela Nat-kun ..." dijo Nana alegremente.

Natsuhiko parpadeó, "¿Una sorpresa?" Frunció el ceño, "¡Y deja de llamarme así Kaa-san! ¡Tengo trece años! ¡Llámame Natsuhiko o Natsu para abreviar!"

Nana se rió, "Todavía llamo a tu hermano mayor Tsu-kun, no veo por qué tengo que darte un trato especial, jovencito ..." Nana reprendió bromeando,

La morena mayor estaba feliz de que su hijo haya regresado. Sin embargo, fue desafortunado que Tsu-kun haya dormido en casa de Yamamoto. Con los años, Natsuhiko había llegado a ser casi una copia exacta de su marido. Cuando eran bebés, Nana pensó que Natsuhiko sería quien tendría el mejor aspecto de los dos, Tsuna se parecía mucho a ella. Pero ahora…

"Tienes arroz pegado en la mejilla". ella dijo mientras señalaba su propia mejilla para indicar dónde estaba la pieza, "muy maduro de hecho".

Natsuhiko solo pudo sonrojarse mientras limpiaba apresuradamente su mejilla; fue bueno estar de vuelta en Japón. En Italia, la comida era increíblemente lujosa, pero la comida de su madre era mucho mejor.

* * *

De camino a la escuela, Natsuhiko no pudo evitar pensar en la sorpresa que le contó su madre. Sin duda, estaba relacionado con Tsuna, y Natsu se preguntó qué tipo de sorpresa tenía su hermano mayor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño zapato chocó con su nariz.

"Baka-Natsu, no camines en medio de la carretera. Eso no es apropiado para un jefe en formación". Natsu gimió mientras cuidaba su nariz sangrante. "¡Estúpido Natsu, límpialo con un pañuelo, no con tu mano!"

Natsu gruñó, "¡No soy una maldita niña! ¡No llevo conmigo un pañuelo todo el tiempo!" Gritó indignado.

"Ano ..." Sus oídos se animaron ante la melodiosa voz que llamaba desde su espalda.

"¿Sí?" Se giró para encontrar a dos de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, ambas vestían el uniforme de Nami-chu. La primera chica tenía el cabello naranja cortado justo debajo de su cara y ojos café claros, ella estaba sonriéndole a él y a Reborn. La segunda chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro que estaba peinado en una cola de caballo alta. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios mientras nerviosamente extendía su mano para ofrecerle su pañuelo blanco. "Gracias ..." Aceptó el pañuelo. "Perdón por esto, te compraré uno nuevo más tarde". prometió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

La sonrisa de la niña de cola de caballo se amplió a su vez, "No te preocupes, puedes tirarla ... Haru tiene muchos pañuelos en casa". Luego sacó otro pañuelo del bolsillo, "Y ahora tengo un repuesto conmigo, así que puedes tener ese. Haru te lo da, así que siéntete libre de usarlo desu".

Natsuhiko pensó que era muy lindo, ella habló en tercera persona, "Ah, está bien, muchas gracias ... eh ..."

"Miura Haru ..." presentó.

 _'Qué lindo nombre para una linda chica'_. Natsu pensó.

"Miura-san ..." Él sonrió encantadoramente, "Gracias por tu amabilidad". Le sorprendió un poco cuando la chica ni siquiera se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa y solo respondió brevemente antes de que ella se despidiera de él, ya que estaba en un club y por eso tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela. Natsuhiko se sorprendió al encontrar a la segunda chica a la que Miura Haru llamó Kyoko-chan poniendo tres dulces envueltos en envoltorios marrones en las diminutas manos de Reborn, Haru hizo lo mismo y rápidamente se apresuraron hacia la escuela, dejando solos al asesino y al jefe en entrenamiento.

Natsuhiko silbó, "Tan popular como siempre con las chicas, ¿no Reborn-sensei?"

Reborn, sorprendentemente, desenvolvió uno y se metió en la boca el caramelo marrón oscuro, "Hm ... tiene sabor a café expreso ".

' _¿Cómo sabían el sabor favorito de Reborn?_ ' Natsuhiko se preguntó confundido, sin mencionar que era extraño que le dieran dulces con sabor a café a bebés al azar. Reborn no era un bebé pero, aun así, parecía uno. Por lo general, las chicas eran muy cuidadosas acerca de dar dulces a los niños.

"¿Notaste algo inusual Baka-Natsu?" Reborn preguntó con calma, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes aplastando los duros dulces.

Natsu levantó una ceja, "¿Dan dulces de café a bebés? Eso es raro, lo admito ..."

Reborn arrugo la frente, "Dios mío, tanto tú como Iemitsu son tan densos". Se pasó la lengua por los labios, desenvolviendo otro caramelo. "Ellas llevaban el uniforme de Nami-chu, pero el suyo no era el uniforme habitual". Natsu arqueó una ceja, "Por un lado, la tela de la que estaban hechos tiene mejor calidad que la normal, sus chaquetas estaban bordeadas de naranja y había una insignia de la escuela en el nudo de sus ataduras".

Sonrió tímidamente, "No me di cuenta ... pero ¿qué tiene que ver?" él preguntó: "¿Sabes? No es inusual modificar los uniformes escolares en Japón".

El sicario chasqueó la lengua con irritación, "¿Por qué me molesto?" se preguntó en voz alta, "¿Conoces los antecedentes de tu escuela?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros, luego comenzó a leer su breve investigación en voz alta. "Namimori Gakuen. Hace dos años era solo una escuela pequeña que, en general, era bastante promedio. También hay una escuela primaria y una escuela secundaria que comparten el mismo nombre y también están bajo el mismo director, Han pasado dos años desde que la familia Imonoyama se hizo cargo de la propiedad. Imonoyama es una de las familias más ricas en Japón y se rumorea que en secreto están gobernando la economía de Japón. Por lo tanto, Namimori Gakuen se ha convertido en la escuela filial de Clamp Gakuen en Tokio. Dado que Namimori ahora pertenece a esta extravagante familia rica, es razonablemente grande, tiene jardín de infantes, escuela primaria, escuela secundaria y preparatoria en un mismo complejo ". Él respiró hondo, "Escuché que construirán una universidad después ..."

Reborn se burló, "¿Razonablemente grande dices? Aunque no es tan grande como el de Tokio, la escuela está fácilmente entre las cinco mejores escuelas de Japón".

"¡Wow!" Natsu estaba impresionado.

"Y, te pido que presten atención a los uniformes porque el consejo estudiantil usa uniformes distintivos". Reborn señaló con una sonrisa.

Natsu parpadeó, "¿Entonces ellas están en el consejo estudiantil? Bueno ... ¿y qué? No es que pretenda ser el jefe de la escuela o algo así, ¿por qué tengo que prestar atencion?"

La patada de Reborn una vez más cayó sobre su rostro, "porque Baka-Natsu, el presidente del consejo estudiantil fue elegido por el director y los otros miembros fueron elegidos por el presidente. Son lo mejor de los mejores en su escuela". Explicó en un tono cansado: "La característica única que Namimori comparte con la escuela principal en Tokio es cómo el consejo estudiantil gobierna su escuela. Se les otorga plena autoridad, su poder de toma de decisiones supera a los de la junta directiva, la PTA y la facultad." Natsu se quedó boquiabierto ante la explicación de Reborn, oyó que el consejo estudiantil de esta escuela era bueno, pero que no esperaba que fueran prácticamente dueños de la escuela. "Sí ... ellos son dueños de la escuela y la dirigen a su antojo. Creo que Imonoyama la llamó la democracia de la juventud".

"Wow…"

"Ah, y recuerda mirar a los miembros del consejo estudiantil para posibles tutores". Reborn le recordó, "Te sorprenderás con la clase de gente que podrías encontrar ..." El jefe en entrenamiento tuvo una sensación incómoda al ver la sonrisa de Reborn.

* * *

Clase 1D

El sonido de la tiza rozando la superficie de la pizarra negra era lo único que podía escucharse en la clase 1D, aunque por la expresión de sus caras, Natsuhiko sospechaba que sus nuevos compañeros de clase se estaban reteniendo para no estallar en charlar entre ellos. También tenían miradas incrédulas en sus caras mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia él desde su nombre en la pizarra. Sospechaba que seguramente no era porque era guapo o algo así, ¿o tal vez había algo atascado en su rostro? ¿Arroz otra vez?

"Sawada Natsuhiko, una estudiante de transferencia de Italia ..." Su maestro, un hombre de mediana edad llamado Hishigi-sensei dijo mientras terminaba de escribir el nombre de Natsuhiko.

Natsuhiko asintió cuando Hishigi-sensei le dijo que se presentara, "Mi nombre es Sawada Natsuhiko, viví en Italia durante cuatro años por cuestiones familiares". Luego guiño un ojo, "Por supuesto que domino el italiano, y estoy deseoso de pasar los siguientes dos semestres en esta clase, especialmente porque las chicas de esta clase son belle signore". Una pausa, "Me refiero a kawaii ojousan-tachi ..." Como si fuera una señal, todas las chicas se sonrojaron mientras la mayoría de los chicos gemían, y el resto de ellos se rieron. Estaba a punto de preguntar si alguien tenía alguna pregunta para él, pero Hishigi-sensei decidió que había hecho suficiente alboroto, por lo que rápidamente lo condujo a sentarse junto a un niño rubio que tenía una piruleta en la boca. Tenía una mirada muy aburrida en su rostro y apenas le dedicó una mirada a Natsuhiko mientras el chico más alto se sentaba en el asiento junto al suyo.

"Soy Sawada Natsuhiko ..." Ofreció una mano. "Encantada de conocerte."

El rubio se quitó la paleta de la boca; Natsuhiko alzó una ceja al dulce rosa en forma de llave inglesa. "Mi Chiamo Spanner, Molto lieto".

Natsuhiko se quedó boquiabierta, pero rápidamente lo dejó de nuevo, ya que no era apta para un jefe en entrenamiento. "Parla italiano?" preguntó vacilante, con la voz baja porque no quería llamar la atención.

Spanner asintió, con una piruleta en su labio inferior. "Si, parlo italiano ..." respondió perezosamente, y luego cambió al japonés. "De todos modos ... deberías voltearte y prestar atención a la pizarra o de lo contrario ... Hishigi-sensei te está mirando".

Natsuhiko se giró apresuradamente y sonrió en tono de disculpa al deslumbrante maestro, trató de entablar una conversación con Spanner cuando Hishigi-sensei no estaba mirando, pero Spanner lo ignoró durante todo el período, para la irritación de Natsuhiko el rubio apenas reconoció su presencia en la clase de ciencia. Natsuhiko, a pesar de estar irritado con Spanner, sentía mucha curiosidad por el chico rubio, especialmente porque todos los profesores ignoraban el hecho de que Spanner estaba comiendo dulces en clase. A su maestra de Ciencias, Maiko-sensei ni siquiera le importaba que Spanner respondiera su pregunta frente a la clase con una piruleta en la boca.

En el descanso, Natsuhiko decidió buscar a su hermano, pero fue en vano, no pudo encontrar al pelo puntiagudo de su hermano en ninguna de las clases de primer año. Quería preguntar por todos lados, pero si su hermano se parecía en algo a cuando Natsuhiko se fue de Japón, a nadie le importaría saber dónde estaba. Tsuna era bueno para desvanecerse de esa manera. Natsuhiko sabía, en el momento en que los hijos del Noveno fueron asesinados debería haber sido Tsunayoshi, como el mayor de los dos, designado como el próximo jefe, pero Iemitsu, como líder de CEDEF, sugirió a Natsuhiko porque era el más fuerte. Sin mencionar que cuando Tsuna era joven tenía un cuerpo débil y se enfermaba fácilmente. Natsuhiko nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba feliz de ser nombrado candidato para Boss en lugar de Tsuna porque, al igual que cualquier hermano normal, Natsuhiko se sentía feliz de haber sido reconocido como alguien mejor que su hermano. Era especial, mientras que Tsuna era normal, si no tal vez un fracaso.

Estaba bastante cansado de mirar, así que se sentó en un banco en el jardín de Nami-chu. Afuera hacía sol, y como era verano, estaba bastante húmedo. Sin embargo, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, ya que Italia estaba mucho más caliente que Japón en verano.

Natsuhiko casi saltó de sorpresa cuando alguien le toco el hombro, "¡YO!" Era el niño que estaba sentado detrás de él, recordó Natsuhiko. Si solo su hiper intuición hubiera despertado. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría atraparlo con la guardia baja entonces, también estaba seguro de que Reborn le daría una paliza por este descuido. El niño era unos centímetros más bajo que Natsuhiko, con cabello castaño puntiagudo y ojos negros como el carbón.

"Soy Huzimori Mitsuru, llámame Mitsu. ¿Puedo llamarte Natsuhiko?" Ofreció su mano para que Natsuhiko se sacudiera con firmeza, el otro chico hizo una mueca, pero notó que probablemente se debió a su constitución muscular.

Natsuhiko notó que el chico era muy amigable, un tipo que era fácilmente popular en la escuela. "Por supuesto ..." Convertirse en el amigo de este chico le facilitaría encontrar amigos y reclutar posibles miembros de la familia. "Solo llámame Natsu ... es más corto, Mitsu".

Mitsuru sonrió, "¿Estás buscando a alguien?" Ante la mirada avergonzada de Natsuhiko, Mitsuru se rió, "Eso pensé. Supongo que estás buscando a Sawada Tsunayoshi-senpai, ¿verdad?"

Natsuhiko parpadeó, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Mitsuru se rió un poco más, "¡Eres alumno nuevo! ¿Por qué crees que esas chicas te han estado mirando todo el día? Supongo que lo estás buscando porque compartes el mismo apellido, aunque no estaba seguro ... "

"Me miraban porque soy guapo". Natsuhiko dijo ya que tenía muchas admiradoras en Italia no vio nada extraño cuando lo miraban. "Espera." Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que había una palabra que Mitsuru dijo que casi se perdió, "¿Por qué llamas a Tsuna 'Tsunayoshi-senpai'?"

El chico de cabello castaño parpadeó, "Erm, ¿estás relacionado con él? Sawada es un apellido bastante común, así que no estoy seguro ..."

Natsuhiko suspiró, "Puede que no seamos idénticos, pero somos gemelos".

Mitsuru se quedó boquiabierto, su mandíbula cayendo al suelo. "¿Eres el gemelo de Sawada-senpai? ¿En serio?" Luego levantó las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento, como si temiera que Natsuhiko se ofendiera, aunque el jefe en formación se preguntaba por qué el chico creía que se ofendería. Mitsuru no creía que fuera el gemelo de Tsuna. "Sin ánimo de ofender ... no luces mal además las miradas de las chicas de nuestra clase lo prueba, pero realmente no te pareces en nada a él".

"No te preocupes ..." Natsuhiko le aseguró al chico más bajo, "Me parezco a mi padre, y mi gemelo se parece más a mi madre". Una pausa: "¿Así que pretenden aclararme por qué llamaste a mi hermano senpai? La última vez que revisé nació tan solo veinte minutos antes que yo, por lo que debería estar en el mismo grado que nosotros".

El chico de cabello castaño levantó una ceja, "¿Tú ... realmente no sabes?"

"Asuntos familiares ..." Fue su respuesta suave.

Mitsuru abandonó rápidamente la idea de preguntarle a Natsuhiko por qué no sabía nada de su propio gemelo, no le gustaba meterse en los negocios de otras personas simplemente porque era demasiado problemático y sin mencionar grosero. "Está bien, sobre tu hermano ... se saltó un grado".

"¿Mi Dame-niisan se saltó un grado?" Natsuhiko deslizó el viejo apodo que usó sobre su hermano en estado de shock. "¿Cómo es posible? Tsuna es Dame-Tsuna, siempre es el último ..."

Mitsuru por una razón desconocida palideció, y Natsuhiko se congeló en seco cuando sintió el frío acero presionando contra su cuello. Rápidamente retrocedió, haciendo una mueca cuando sus brazos chocaron con el acero duro, bloqueando el arma pero sobreestimando la fuerza de su brazo y subestimando el poder de su atacante. "Hn ..."

Su atacante era un joven de cabello negro con ojos fríos con el que Natsuhiko estaba familiarizado; él había visto ese tipo de ojos en el mundo de la mafia, los ojos de un asesino vicioso y experimentado. Natsuhiko pensó que era un asesino, pero detuvo su acusación cuando sus ojos se posaron en el uniforme de su atacante y luego en la tonfa que sostenían con destreza.

Mitsuru balbuceó, "¡Lo sentimos Hibari-senpai! ¡No nos estamos amontonando! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo somos dos! ¡No hay aglomeraciones!"

¿De qué estaba hablando Mitsuru? "¿Por qué me atacaste?" preguntó calmadamente, tratando de no estremecerse bajo la fría mirada de Hibari, no era nada comparado con Reborn, pero aún bastante impresionante para un chico que todavía estaba en la secundaria.

"Insultando a Kaichou (Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil) en público (A.K.A mi rango de audición) te garantiza que te muerdas hasta la muerte". él respondió fríamente.

Natsuhiko parpadeó, "¿Cuándo insulte al Kaichou de esta escuela?" Diablos, ¡él ni siquiera sabía quién era el presidente de esta escuela! "¿Y quién te dio el derecho de morderme hasta la muerte?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos altivamente.

El jefe en entrenamiento rápidamente lamentó su acción cuando apenas se agachó para que el final de la tonfa de Hibari colisionara con el respaldo del banco, dejando un gran agujero en la madera a solo unas pulgadas del torso de Natsuhiko. "Estabas diciendo…?" El prefecto gruñó amenazadoramente.

"¡Es el nuevo estudiante transferido!" Dijo Mitsuru, finalmente encontró su voz y rápidamente sacó a Natsuhiko de la línea de visión de Hibari. "¡Él no sabe!"

"Que eres…?" Natsuhiko estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Mitsuru se cubrió la boca.

Siseó, "¡Él es Hibari Kyouya, el líder del Comité Disciplinario! ¡No le respondas y discúlpate si todavía quieres ver el próximo amanecer!" Mitsuru advirtió al chico más alto.

¡Era un jefe de la mafia en formación! No debería tener que inclinarse ante un civil y definitivamente no ante un prefecto de todas las personas. Sin embargo, Natsuhiko sabía que este hombre no era cualquier persona, a pesar de que la hiper intuición de Natsuhiko aún permanecía inactiva, él podía asegurar eso. Natsuhiko también acababa de notar que el chico no usaba el uniforme estándar de Nami-chu, llevaba un gakuran desabrochado con un arnés rojo sujeto a la manga, bastante irónico que un miembro del Comité de Disciplina no obedeciera la norma del uniforme estándar.

Hibari estaba por acercarse a ellos; Natsuhiko estaba en guardia mientras Mitsuru chillaba de miedo, "Kyouya ..." Una voz suave y serena llamó y Hibari se detuvo y enderezó su postura de ataque. "Te quito los ojos de encima por unas horas y te vas por tu cuenta para golpear a alguien de nuevo". Los ojos de Natsuhiko se abrieron de par en par cuando un chico de cabello castaño salió de detrás de un árbol. ¿Desde cuándo estuvo ahí y por qué se veía tan familiar? "Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes castigar a los estudiantes por cada ofensa, una advertencia es suficiente, ¿no crees?"

"Kaichou ..." Hibari le dio un leve asentimiento al presidente, Natsuhiko se sorprendió de que el prefecto tuviera respeto por alguien más. Este Kaichou fue indudablemente un pez gordo. Nota mental: nunca cruzarse con este Kaichou en la escuela. "Este chico se atrevió a insultarlo, irrespetar a un miembro del consejo estudiantil es una ofensa grave, más aún cuando es sobre el presidente. Este herbívoro aquí tiene agallas para insultarlo dentro de mi rango de audición". El chico mayor le gruñó a Natsuhiko tan mal que lo hiso retroceder un paso.

Natsuhiko dirigió su atención a cualquier lugar excepto a Hibari. Parpadeó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el presidente del consejo estudiantil. No es de extrañar que el niño pareciera familiar, ¡era su gemelo mayor, Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¿Era el presidente del consejo estudiantil?

EXTRA

Presente (El guardián de Namimori Gakuen)

Natsu gruñó, "No tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, Mitsu, teniendo en cuenta de dónde vengo ... pero si tienes algún pensamiento de mi hermano, ¡me aseguraré de que tu vida sea un infierno!" A pesar de que nunca se habían llevado bien, Natsu todavía era su hermano y era razonablemente protector.

El chico más bajo palideció, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "¡Oye! ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Y para tu información, más de la mitad de la escuela se sonrojaría en presencia de tu hermano!" Natsu tuvo que admitir que ese podría ser el caso, su hermano, por lo que vio en este momento, podría encantar a casi todos. "Él es tan ... tan ..."

Natsu suspiró, "¿Guapo? Apuesto ... sí, él es realmente lindo de mirar". Aunque Tsuna ya no se parecía a su madre, extrañamente Natsu tenía la sensación de que alguna vez vio la cara de Tsuna en algún lugar de Italia. Su cara era inquietantemente familiar ... en la mansión Vongola Timoteo casi juró que vio el retrato de Primo estornudar en este momento.

* * *

 _Inicio nota de autora_

Como pueden ver, me gustaría separar esta historia en dos partes, una donde Tsuna tenía diez años y comienza a reunirse con sus guardianes y luego otro cuando tiene 13 años. Planeé hacer el arco de Vida Diaria y estoy seguro de que el "Pasado" terminaría antes de que entremos en el Arco Varia. Quizás nunca veamos el arco de Kokuyo aquí -.- ' Tenga en cuenta que aunque Tsuna en esta historia en el pasado también fue muy dame, él no fue tan dame como Tsuna en el Canon, solo que quiero enfatizar en el un mundo paralelo. Imonoyama pertenece a CLAMP, sí, ¡CLAMP! La escuela en su historia es muy parecida a Namimori Gakuen, aunque a mayor escala, la escuela CLAMP es prácticamente una ciudad pequeña.

 _Fin nota de autora_

Bueno, que les pareció?

Esperare sus comentarios *-*

Y como siempre un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo ;)

Siguiente: Pasado (Reunión con Bendita Ducha de Tranquilidad)

Tsuna parpadeó, "¿Tú ... tú ... también tienes sueños ...?" Tartamudeó, "¿Yamamoto-san?"

"¡No seas tan formal conmigo!" Yamamoto dijo: "¡Soy tu mejor amigo, junto con ese chico Gokudera! Jugamos juegos de rol de mafia juntos, ¿recuerdas?"

.

.

.

Ciao Ciao


End file.
